


Looking back

by akabasakue



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabasakue/pseuds/akabasakue
Summary: 【原作】最终幻想XIV【角色】爱梅特赛尔克、光之战士（公式）、希斯拉德【配对】无cp向配对【警告】5.0剧透及魔改有，古代光捏造成吨，海量矫情预警；多处引用原作台词；与上一篇《传音》没有关系
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	Looking back

**Author's Note:**

> 【梗概】五次那个人回过头来，一次他没有

【原作】最终幻想XIV

【角色】爱梅特赛尔克、光之战士（公式）、希斯拉德

【配对】无cp向配对

【警告】5.0剧透及魔改有，古代光捏造成吨，海量矫情预警；多处引用原作台词；与上一篇《传音》没有关系

【梗概】五次那个人回过头来，一次他没有

文：第0广场

____________________________________

“上一次这样面对面……”

1.

“哈迪斯，毕业论文的进展如何啦？”轻快的声音从不远处传来。

被喊到名字的人没有抬头，做笔记的手也没停，只在另一只手摩挲过书页的时候稍有迟疑。

“希斯拉德，比起关心我的论文，你是不是该操心一下自己的？”

希斯拉德熟悉哈迪斯平平的语调，知道他没生气。转而像是想到什么更有趣的事，不以为忤地一乐，“那换个话题好了，英俊潇洒的哈迪斯，你的毕业舞会进展如何啦？”

创造力隐有停滞的趋势，在当下——

哈迪斯写着总结的手停住了。

这倒不是因为提问的内容戳到希斯拉德自以为的痛处，而是这问法，哈迪斯不禁想起了个把月前学生之间的流行语，那叫什么来着？人类的本质是复——

“唔……”哈迪斯心不在焉地转起笔，笔尖在空中划过圆润的弧度，像极了他施法时手指运动的轨迹，“就还那样，我没什么兴趣。说到底，舞会是从什么时候开始的无聊规矩？我看不出这和我们的学业有任何关系。”

“如果你一定要这么严肃地探讨舞会的意义……”

“嗨，我是觉得没什么必要，”随着话音落下，第三人走进休息室，替希斯拉德接上了他们三人的共识，“不过学院也没有规定硬性参加，别那么愁眉不展的啦。”

“你来啦。”希斯拉德向他招招手，表示洗耳恭听好友的舞会经验。

哈迪斯仍然没从他那堆文书工作里抬起头，脸向门口侧过三十度，微不可见地点了点头。

“谢邀，刚从图书馆回来，哈迪斯，你要的书。”褐发青年话音未落就被自己逗笑，顺手把背回来的参考书摞到哈迪斯另一侧空着的方桌上，自己则坐到希斯拉德身边，“舞会这事儿依我看是给大家一个增进感情、学习社交礼仪的机会……嗯？希斯拉德，怎么了吗？”

“我也明白你想说，既然是一生一次的机会，那不妨体验一下。但你想想这事儿，”希斯拉德终于露出一丝真正的苦恼，“我们三个，哪个看起来像是有舞伴人选的样子？”

“这次希斯拉德说得对。或者不如说，寻找舞伴这个行为本身就很愚蠢。”

“嗯？”

青年细细打量过两位好友的表情。希斯拉德嘴角还留着有些苦涩的笑意，但眼中的些许期盼看起来不像是真对舞会毫无兴趣。而哈迪斯虽半低着头，眉心却拧得比平时更紧。他大约明白，在每人嘴上的抱怨之前，好友还有各自的顾忌。

“那不然，我来想想有没有三个人可以跳的舞？就是不知道赶不赶得及毕业前批下来——”

“可闭嘴吧你。”

两位听众异口同声，为自己居然对脑子有泡的好友抱有期待而感到羞愧。

“那我可没办法啦，”这次不住口的换了个人，他模仿着希斯拉德一贯有些狡黠的笑意，“来的路上还听到有人说想邀请你们去舞会，仰慕者很多哦。我的朋友们该不会打算被动等人找上门吧？”

“别一副好像你有舞伴似——”哈迪斯话到嘴边，像是意识到什么，咽下了后半句。

纵是才华横溢的天之骄子，有常人远不能及的敏锐眼光，又或是有百年难遇的魔法天赋，彼时也还是少年。而这世上唯独人情难以捉摸，偏偏他们又经验尚浅。平日里一起行动的三人之间维持着微妙的平衡，互相配合，共同进退，谁也没想到好友会在这种事上撒个善意的小谎。或许是出于年轻人的不愿服输，青年那天的话语变成了一小簇动力的火苗。

志同道合的人聚在一起总会充满活力，体感时间也跟着转瞬即逝。待每人的论文被各自收录在册时，希斯拉德已经向舞伴表达了心意，哈迪斯也没有拒绝同学的邀请。

那一日学院礼堂灯火通明，初长成人的年轻人们身形颀长，姿态优美，在大厅内随着音乐翩翩起舞。每一步都迈出刚好的距离，每一次抬脚都有舞伴踏出的下一步跟上，他们配合默契无间。灯光打在他们的面具上，落在他们的瞳孔里，铺陈开一地的浪漫。

青年站在远处的走廊，离礼堂出口很近。这里陈列着聊胜于无的餐点和饮品，供人们补充体力和水分。他湛蓝的眼里映出两位好友的身影——他们看上去很幸福。那么这就足够了，这就是他所期望的完美舞会。

于是他满足地笑了笑，向外面走去。

刚踏出两步，他像是突然想起了什么，回头匆匆瞥了一眼大厅另一侧，随着舞伴们的动作擦身而过的两位好友。一丝愧疚爬上了他的眼角。

但他很快遏制住自责，苦笑着摇了摇头，快步离开了。

“……”

褐发青年自然没有见到，哈迪斯和希斯拉德的舞伴也没能见到，两人目睹友人独自离开时的表情。从舞会一开始就心不在焉，四处打量着那人所谓早就找好的舞伴的二人，不约而同地错开了视线。

领悟友人愧疚的表情也只在那一瞬间。

也许是擅自认为希斯拉德和哈迪斯不情愿和自己跳舞，也许是希望他们两个多参与社交，也许是觉得自己拖累了两位好友……那一点像是为人好，又像是意识到自己一厢情愿的为人好没有立足之地的委屈，混杂在“欺骗”朋友的歉意之中。

希斯拉德不易察觉地轻轻皱眉。而哈迪斯紧咬牙关，沉默了整晚。

于后继漫长时光里回忆起那年模糊不清的舞会，哈迪斯怎么都想不起那天学院讲师的发言，想不起弥漫在礼堂的曼妙和声，想不起自己跳了几支舞，而那舞伴又戴着什么样的面具。唯独友人回过头，脸上那份自以为没被任何人发现的愧疚，他记得一清二楚——他想：

那会不会就是三人分歧的开端呢。

2.

亚马乌罗提四季如春。

从办公室出来，上到顶楼的天台，希斯拉德遥遥望着澄澈如洗的碧空。

心说谁要这么给我吹捧本地气候，我可一定要看看那人是不是昨天走路上闷头撞了道标。

无他，晴空万里总要付出一点气温上的代价，今日无风，高楼内有光进没风出的房间就显得有些闷热。天台边缘没有设置围栏，倒是有零散几把椅子可坐，希斯拉德坐下，长出一口气，发动了个加速蒸发的小小魔法。

自从就任创造管理局局长以来，他忙得几乎脚不沾地。虽然所作所为皆是为了维持管理局的必要运转，充实而令人安心，前任局长对他也关照有加，但——

还是好累。

他差点想不起来上次和朋友一起聚餐聊天是多久以前的事了。哈迪斯和刚成为十四席之一的好友都说，你好歹也是我们中最会偷懒的，你都忙成这样，创造管理局没别人干活了吗？

倒也不是这样，希斯拉德记得自己这么跟朋友们解释，创管局要没事，三五天都安静得跟没人来上班一样，他也就是翻翻以前记录在册的《创造失误及处理案例千则》之类的东西图个乐呵。但真要出点幺蛾子，每个局里的员工恨不得分出三头六臂，都还嫌不够用的。

为啥？褐发青年意外地瞪大双眼。

哈迪斯默不作声，嘴角却有点幸灾乐祸似的笑意。

希斯拉德知道，那大概是针对自己推掉了爱梅特赛尔克之席，又力荐哈迪斯，导致他多操一份不得了的心——的小小报复。

哈迪斯不给解围，希斯拉德只能硬着头皮说，福无双至、祸不单行，经常是按下葫芦浮起了瓢，乱七八糟的造物层出不穷，简直就像连锁反应。

对此哈迪斯曾写过论文，试图指出人们对潜意识缺乏认识和控制，可能造成负面情绪的不可控蔓延。但希斯拉德也清楚，那篇论文被按下不表，并没有得到十四人委员会的集体讨论。

“你在这儿啊。”

尽管闭着眼，希斯拉德还是轻松认出了来人的声音。他不急不缓抻了个懒腰，这才睁眼打量起有段时间没见的友人。

“你怎么来了？”

看得出青年风尘仆仆。虽然衣着整洁，脸也好好收拾过，不像是刚出了远门的样子，但友人周身环绕着的以太附着了一点陌生的成分，希斯拉德看在眼里，条分缕析。谁知道为什么都是十四席了，这人还在满世界给人跑腿。

一定很辛苦吧。

“碰巧路过，听楼下接待员说局长又跑了……你的人不行啊，楼顶都没找过就以为你丢了。”青年看出希斯拉德眼底那点像极了另一位友人的不满，“我想总比我们伟大的爱梅特赛尔克来‘问候’你要来得和平？”

“嘿，说得好像我怕他说教。”希斯拉德扑哧乐了，脸上露出几分学生时代的俏皮笑意。

“是是是，你不怕被他说教，你怕的是他一声不吭好吧。”友人跟他一起笑了，“……谁不怕他有什么事都闷着不说呢。”

“好了好了，说吧，他们找我什么事？”希斯拉德站起身，之前在屋里闷出的汗早就散了，但身上仍然算不得清爽。难得能跟朋友聊会儿，眼下他竟有几分不想回去工作。

“跟我来吧，我带你过去。”褐发青年言毕，就自顾自向楼梯口走去，留给希斯拉德一个背影。

希斯拉德脚上顿了顿，还是不远不近地跟上了友人。

青年背对着他稍稍举起双手，希斯拉德看不见他的动作，只能从以太判断出是创造魔法。以为要被友人整蛊——毕竟这是他们学生时代常玩的把戏，希斯拉德的心稍稍提起一点。

那人回头，双手一捧，掌心凝出一小团飞舞着的雪花，日光下的六角结构晶莹剔透。

不待他作出反应，友人就一扬双手。雪花落在他脸上化成了细小的水滴，希斯拉德像是迎面走进一片冰凉的雾气，似乎连灼灼日光都被隔开，炎热的天气带来的不适在此刻彻底消散。

青年很满意他的反应，说逗你的啦，晚上下班出来喝一杯？我去喊哈迪斯。

大约是不想破坏这份难得的清凉，希斯拉德罕见地没作声，点了点头。

3.

一开始，灾难发生于海的另一边。

等到灾难迫近的时候，天色已经持续阴沉了数日。十四人委员会不约而同对外缄口不言，他们希望能在人们的恐慌蔓延开之前找到什么办法。

可惜哈迪斯当年的论文一语成谶。即便什么消息都没有流传出去，人们却好像一夜之间得知了一切，不安迅速扩散，而他们委员会上下对此束手无策。然而在灾难真正波及这片大陆之前，他们对灾难的详情知之甚少，学识扎实如哈迪斯也给不出行之有效的预防手段。

提出出海的是那个人。

哈迪斯和希斯拉德再怎么强烈反对，友人仍不愿坐以待毙。他说，我相信以你们的知识，只要知道了灾难到底是什么，总有办法解决的。

希斯拉德只是摇头，说你最好再等一等，作为十四席，现在不是轻举妄动的时候。

哈迪斯犹豫了片刻，直视友人问道，那你有没有想过，如果我们真的对灾难毫无办法，你去海的另一边不就是送死吗。

那是第一次，也是唯一一次，三人的聚会不欢而散。

那之后十四人委员会又经历几番讨论，一个大胆得几乎有些可怕的提案渐渐浮出水面：以人类自身的生命力和魔力为代价，人为制造星球的意志来化解灾难。

不行。第一个提出反对的人并不是被冥界宠爱，能操纵冥界之力的哈迪斯，而是他的朋友。

那个人少见地发了火，薄薄的半张面具几乎盖不住他的怒气，他说，牺牲生命，这话说得轻松，牺牲谁的？

其他十二人被问得一时语塞，不知该如何回答。许久有人喃喃道，总会有办法的，谁不想没有任何牺牲就平息灾难，可你做得到吗。

哈迪斯几乎瞬间就明白友人的想法，他伸出手，想要阻止对方即将脱口而出的话——

但没来得及。

那个人说，我做得到，如果不得不牺牲什么人，那就从我第一个开始——说着要保护同胞，面对牺牲却犹豫不决、畏畏缩缩，我可不记得自己是为了这样的理由才成为第十四人的。

到底还是出现了。

打从友人成为同行的那天起，哈迪斯就在担心的这一幕，分歧到底还是出现了。漫长生命中一直游刃有余，做什么都得心应手的哈迪斯，第一次发现自己似乎不知道该如何处理这样的分歧。

再之后，紧跟着的就是十四席失踪的消息。

但哈迪斯——爱梅特赛尔克在人迹罕至的海边找到了他。

这里不是观光用的海滩，没有任何生态可言，更谈不上风景，只是这片大陆突出的一角，换言之，是灾难会第一时间踏足的地区。

和友人野兽般敏锐的直觉不同，哈迪斯清楚地感知到这里的以太流动已经异于常态。

“不巧被你说中了啊，哈迪斯。这一次，我们可能真没别的办法了。”

哈迪斯没有应声，他需要一个解释。

“虽然很不甘心，但留给我们的时间不多了。”背对着哈迪斯，青年张开双臂，作出拥抱天空大地的动作，“我不是赌气才……好吧，我承认，是有点。但不论如何，幸好我发现了这里，还能给你们争取点时间。”

铅灰色的天空沉沉地压下来，海面暗淡无光，一波高过一波的海浪呈现出污浊的色彩，衬得青年的背影分外单薄。海风猎猎吹过，刮得青年的长袍下摆翻飞，硬质的衣料噼啪作响。哈迪斯迎着风又向前几步，闻到空气中不祥的气息。

一切都仿佛是灾难的预警。

“……听你的意思，”哈迪斯隐约觉得哪里不太对，“你不打算再回亚马乌罗提了？”

“啊……”青年发出了他惯有的，有些不好意思的笑声，“还是被你发现了。灾难大概很快就会降临在亚马乌罗提，天灾、人祸，我不知道。”

我不知道，他说，我们上学没学过这个，工作没对付过这个，活了这么多年，谁也没见过这阵仗，我都不知道这些消极的、负面的概念怎么出现在自己脑子里的，却没有为此太过惊讶。

哈迪斯听见友人说，好像只是我们之前没有意识到它们的存在。

“你也感觉到了吧，哈迪斯。”青年仍旧没有回头，“灾难不会只从一个地方爆发，委员会人手有限，时间又这么少，能扛住第一波破坏，创造出星球的意志已经很不容易了。我不算擅长那个，只能——”

“希斯拉德很想你。”哈迪斯打断了友人的话，他知道对方要说什么。

但他并不想听。

这一次青年终于回过头，哈迪斯看清了他的脸。许久不见，他胡茬稀疏，也摘下了面具。哈迪斯熟悉他惊讶的表情，而他也从不遮掩自己的惊讶，双眼睁得大大的。

天地无光的灰白风景之中，唯独他的眼睛还是一如既往清澈的蓝色。

干嘛要用那么无辜的眼神看着我呢。

别用那么无辜的眼神看着我。

哈迪斯想，好像刚刚作出牺牲宣言的人不是你一样。别那么看着我。

他张了张嘴，嗓子干涩，嘴里灌满了腥咸的海风，终究没能再多说一句挽留的话，无论是为自己，还是为了希斯拉德。

他褐发的友人随即收敛了惊讶，对他微微笑起来，“没事的，告诉他不用那么担心。再怎么说，荒野求生我可厉害着呢。”

“我信了你的鬼话。上次外出勘察，因为迷路耽搁了一周行程的人是谁啊。”哈迪斯承受不住似地错开视线，任由散落的白发挡在面具之前，充当了一层有名无实的屏障。

“没事，真的没事。很快就会再见面了，哈迪斯。”

4.

有多久没见过人们这样携手了呢。明明回忆起过去的旅途，自己总是第一时间想起并肩作战的伙伴们，没有他们，现在的自己一定不会站在这里，光之战士却莫名从心底发出了有些寂寞的感慨。

而与心声相呼应的，是突然现出身形的爱梅特赛尔克。身形高大的加雷马人略带讽刺地向冒险者一鞠躬，大摇大摆走了过来。

光之战士不怎么在意他玩世不恭的姿态。明人不说暗话，青年觉得爱梅特赛尔克的样子有些不自然。倒不是说那微微前倾的身形太像操劳过度，也不是说那份欠揍的语气有什么瑕疵——而是这个加雷马帝国的开国皇帝，亚拉戈帝国的实际推动人言行举止，一切都恰到好处，完美得反倒像是个戴上去的面具了。

——无影也好，古代人也罢，总不会是没血没泪的怪物。

“怎么，你以为无影和古代人都是无血无泪的怪物吗？”爱梅特赛尔克向光之战士抛来不屑的一瞥。

冒险者好脾气地一摊手，摇摇头，诚恳表示自己和对方想到一块儿去了。他又想了想，指指一旁的天梯，询问对方要不要和自己共同乘坐的样子像极了一个真正的失声人士。

爱梅特赛尔克差点被他气得一个踉跄。

但他到底还是跟冒险者一同搭上了悬崖峭壁之上的建筑。为了避免争吵，青年特地没跟拂晓的同伴们一起。

暂时只有我们两个人了，光之战士说，讲点古代人的事吧？我还挺好奇的。

古代人的事？爱梅特赛尔克眺望着科露西亚日渐荒凉的土地。

就算承诺过有问必答，可毕竟是曾经那么多同胞生活过的时代和家园，他爱梅特赛尔克就是有千言万语、巧舌如簧，要怎么和眼前的青年说起？太难了，被分裂的灵魂从未见过完整的世界，同样颜色的眼睛空空如也，再漂亮也不过是空洞的装饰品罢了。

太难了，他下意识重复道。不知道是在说光之战士提出的要求，还是在说自己。

“……亚马乌罗提的风景更是……不过，你会喜欢上那里的。”

注意到的时候，他已经自顾自讲下去了。对故乡的怀念一旦被揭开封口，回忆就自然汩汩而出。这样不行，他猛然意识到，讲太多，太感情用事，这不是现在的自己该站的立场，也不是现在的光之战士听得懂的内容。

无端的悲哀笼罩了他。

“反正不管我说多少，你也不会——”

“别说了，爱梅特赛尔克。”青年略略低下头，刘海遮盖住他的眼睛，“别……用那么悲伤的声音说下去了。”

他一下怔住。千万年前的自己也这样说过共同迎接末日的友人，笑得那么辛苦就别笑了；千万年前的自己也被先行一步的友人这样说过，不想说的话就别说了。

不用对人强颜欢笑，做自己就好，哈迪斯。

可那怎么可能？“不用勉强”，那是得到友人宽容才能享受的特权。在一万两千年后的现在，孑然一身的他还能向谁寻求那份体谅？

数秒过去，他低低一哂，“算了。当我没说。”

“瞧，你的朋友们在下面招呼你，去找他们吧。”

光之战士没听出他话里有话，也没看他，点了点头就转身操作起升降机。而就在爱梅特赛尔克以为刚刚的话题已经结束的时候，背对着他的青年突然回头看向他。

他甚至连对方发红的眼眶都能看清。

这是怎么着？灵魂的分裂，一万两千年的时光，还能把当年那个天崩地裂前死性不改，对待自己性命几乎堪称铁石心肠的十四席给变成这样？爱梅特赛尔克听见青年有些局促的声音。

“抱歉，明明是我先问的。不论我说什么，对你来说都天真得可笑吧。”

是啊，天真得可笑。就算拥有同样颜色的灵魂，就算像当年那样回望过来，光之战士也不是那个人。在他身边的人不会是自己，自己身边的人也不该是他。

5.

“现在，我知道为什么那时候无法与‘那个人’取得联络了。”自称是希斯拉德的古代人坐在光之战士身旁，他看向比自己矮了一大截的青年，笑意温和，焦点却放得很远，仿佛透过了青年本人，看见什么不存在于此地的遥远之物。

青年心里大概有数，对方想见的是当年的那个人。说是自己可能有些奇怪，毕竟他自认完完整整一个人，不缺胳膊少腿，实在想不出所谓的“完整”是个什么样。但希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克哪个都不像在说谎的样子，也没有那个必要。他们在缅怀的人，确实是那个不是自己的“自己”。

“看来我们还要排一会儿队，”他用上自己能发出的最轻松的声音，“介意跟我说说发生了什么吗，那时候？”

“那可说来话长了……”像爱梅特赛尔克无从讲起时的犹豫，“希斯拉德”同样停顿了一会儿，才梳理着思路继续道，“爱梅特赛尔克是对的，‘是希斯拉德的话，大概会发现吧’。我……希斯拉德，在灾难即将降临的时候，确实猜到了那个人离开十四人委员会的原因。”

“希斯拉德”意识到，眼前的青年不再拥有永恒的生命，即便灵魂仍闪耀着同样的光辉，容颜却显出几分自己记忆中没有的沧桑。生前的希斯拉德从未见过友人一脸伤痕，连胡茬都疏于打理的样子。

“所以……‘那个人’为什么先行离开了？”青年意识到了什么，但不是很确定。

他在向“希斯拉德”求证，但正如当年希斯拉德本人不愿相信自己的推测，光之战士多少也明白，自己想到的原因对“那个人”的友人来说实在太过残酷。

“我想，你已经猜到了。”希斯拉德的幻影向他微微一笑。那大概是希斯拉德的习惯，即使面对再苦涩的现实，也总想给身边的人带来哪怕一点欢笑。

多么熟悉。多么熟悉。

一阵眩晕突然袭向他，光之战士仿佛听到了跨越时空传来的声音。

“能让大家露出笑容，是我最引以为傲的创造哦。”

“但愿新生的你……能有一个好的结局。”

青年向希斯拉德的方向望过来，长椅上已不见人影，他为对方离开之迅速感到惊讶，甚至怀疑是不是自己打了个瞌睡，见到了幻觉。

“希斯拉德”——不是希斯拉德的希斯拉德隐去身形。他似乎有些舍不得光之战士茫然而又有所牵挂的样子，仍留在原地注视着青年的一举一动。凭魔力构建出的幻影静静思索着，自己的这份怀念也来自过去的那位局长吗？他为佐迪亚克献出了自己的生命吗？如果没有，现在被分裂成十四份、经历过七次合并的希斯拉德本人又在哪里呢？

繁杂的手续办理像是持续了数日，又像是一瞬之内完成。光之战士的身影消失在门后。

时空轮回的幻影城邦里，“明日”的灾难永远不会真正来临。可是过了今天，这座魔力构成的亚马乌罗提，还能等到它的创造者吗。

希斯拉德的幻影罕见地有些恍惚。

幻影并不具备干涉现实的能力，他也不在意作为复制品的自己将何去何从。可是爱梅特赛尔克，你作好决战的准备了吗？不是和我们眼前所见的这“两个”灵魂，而是和“那个人”决战的准备。你打算赴死，还是亲手扼杀这两个世界的灵魂碎片？

他安静地离开了人民秘书局。

6.

“……是什么时候了呢。”

哈迪斯的身体被光之力凝成的勇悍斧贯穿，裂痕从伤口周围逐渐扩散开，整个第一世界的光自他的腹部蔓延向四肢百骸。

那该是痛的，光之战士想，那该是腐蚀性的，撕扯着神经和肌肉的痛，让人换不过气来，没顶一样的剧痛。

哈迪斯却像是毫无知觉，缓慢地，一步步向对面的人走去。

泪水充满眼眶，光之战士站在原地，没有回头。

不能回头，他攥紧了拳头，手甲硌得掌心生疼，不能回头——

他甚至无法多看那伤口一眼，明明想要拯救，手段却是破坏。不论是这个差点因自己毁于一旦的第一世界，还是万年前的友人。

他于光暗碰撞产生的时空狭缝中得以窥见，刻在自己不再完整的灵魂之内，曾经身为真人的生活一隅。那是残破的、断续的，却仍旧闪闪发光，值得人用生命去铭记的琐碎日常。

“哈迪斯……对不起。”

对不起，我不是你所期待的那个人，也无法回应你的邀请。

内心有一道几不可闻的微弱声音，在光之战士的脑海里低语着。我多想答应你，放下武器，还像从前那样，作为你的朋友行动——可那样就不会是我。

你从一开始就清楚吧，哈迪斯，你比任何人都清楚吧。

不是从世界分成十四份，而是从终末灾难开始的那天，早在我们分道扬镳之前，一切就已经无法恢复原样了。星球、生命、信仰、感情，和我们。

你和我。

哈迪斯在光之战士身后一步的距离停下了。用光了全部力气，连灵魂都枯涸了一般，他站定，一动不动。

而光之战士始终没有回头。

为了现在活着的所有人的未来，为了那些将命运押在自己身上、来自遥远未来之人的过去，他不能回头。生怕这一次的不舍和愧疚会让自己的冷静自持溃不成军。

“那么记住。”

良久，哈迪斯低声说。

“我们确实……曾在这世上活过。”

他们背对背，看不见彼此的表情。却也唯独这一次，光之战士听着他的声音，知道他大约笑了。

不再是嘲讽的、刻薄的、绝望到几乎扭曲的，属于爱梅特赛尔克的笑声，而更像是光之战士此生从未听到过的——

一万两千多年前，本该属于哈迪斯的笑。

自己那叫人挂念，总忍不住想多回头看一眼的朋友，这一次终于能卸下肩上的重担了吗。

他终于能从过去的梦魇中解脱出来了吗。

那么这一次，不回头大概也没关系了吧。

-END-


End file.
